What Happens in the Darkness
by Ways2die
Summary: What happens in the darkness after Tom and Jordan jump. syndisparklez


All of us jumped in to the blackness together not knowing what would happen.

I remembered Tom and Sonja counting and then blackness after what seemed like forever I yelled "Tom, Tucker!" It was the first thing that had managed to escape in to the darkness. How can nothing be so dark and cold. "Tom! Sonja." If I am here than the others must be here as well, I would not give up on finding them. Finally something pulls to me. From far away warmth barely touches my body again. Someone is yelling for me. It's all jumbled up and I can't tell who it is. Trying to focus on the voice I put all the energy I can in to yelling "Tucker? Tom?". It's not Sonja I know that, the last of my energy is spent and I go numb for a while longer.

Warmth floods though my body from where a hand sears into my skin like a hot branding iron compared to the cold. The warmth is nice after so much cold, finally my eyes flutter open. "Sparkly boy" Relief is obvious in Toms voice and a half smile is on his face. "I didn't think you had made it." His body was at arm's length to the side of me.

"Tuck-"

"Both of them are fine. They found each other and then found me." Tom somehow managed to get closer. Warmth finally filling all of my body. "They... I lost them, but I am sure we can find them." Toms arms wrap around my body. " You seem to be in the worst shape of us all, Maybe because of that pansy ass Goddess of yours."

"If I could punch you I would." My head dips down and "I was worried about you." tumbles in to his shoulder . It seemed to take so much energy even with being energized with someone near. " I mean the whole Dianite thing." I added quickly finally pulling away.

"I got that covered." Tom laughs. "Don't pull away, I don't want to lose you." Again he covers the distance between us.

Already I can feel the warmth re entering my body. A heavy sigh escapes my lips "dam it Tom." in to his shoulder again.

"If you let go of things you lose them" Tom says matter of fact leaning away slightly.

"You're kidding." I ask half expecting him to yell I got your ass but instead closes the gap between us.

"No, I'm not." he reaches around and slips off a tattered sleeve of my jacket before I try to shrug him off." Come on Jardon ." Tom manages to get a the second arm of my jacket off and whispers "watch". He waits for me to finally get my head turned and lets go of my jacket drift off behind me and within a few inches of leaving us its gone.

Just gone, no pop out of existence just there one moment and gone the next."I-" I swallowed hard and lick my lips. A few laboured breathes leave me as my mind swirls out of control before I find my lips against Toms. One hand is on my back, the other finds his jacket and slips it off and tucks it in his belt. Again his name tumbles out of my mouth while my hand fumbles around to the bottom of his shirt. One hand rests on my shoulder with his hand curled up to my ear with his fingers in my hair. "Dam it." I huff out. My fingers tremble as I work them under his shirt. Toms mouth traces my stubble down to my neck and back up to my lips. As his teeth graze my lips, I realize that my shirt is undone and being pushed over my shoulder. Before he can get my shirt any further off I find away to get his off hooked in to the top of his pants, shaking too much to even try his belt. A sharp intake of breath follows as his legs wrap around mine. My eyes close as his lips find mine, my arm flies over his shoulder again as my other hand traces up his arm. His kiss deeps as one hand stokes my back the other wraps into my hair while his thumb runs along the edge of my ear lobe. Toms hips start to rub on to my groin. "Tomas!" I gasp.

A questioning sound raises from Tom as his mouth traces from mouth down my chin and instead of stopping back at my mouth he continues down my neck. "Tom?" I choke out tipping my head back as he undoes my pants kissing my nipple. Stopping he lowers himself again. his arms wrap around my waist "Tom" I growl out as my waist jerks towards his mouth mere centimeters from me. It's a blur as my pants dip and I moan, my hands dig into his shoulders. One of his arms rests on my back as the other drops down and undoes his own pants. This time I try to say something, anything and nothing manages to leave my lips as he brings himself level with me and slides behind me. My hands fly behind me onto his neck as he drops my pants low enough. My mouth finds his and stifles the noise I make. Instantly I can feel heat flood into me. One of his hands slipping from my hips down the front of me, his warm breath on my necks leaves me slipping back into the darkness.


End file.
